


The Gun and The Shadow

by bubble1765



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: As well as other kpop groups if they show up, Espionage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'll probably add tags as the story progresses, Implied Smut, M/M, Organized Crime, Other couples will most likely pop up later, Violence...duh, When they show up I'll add them to the tags, You can't make me write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble1765/pseuds/bubble1765
Summary: "Minnie, where's my gun??"How should I know?! It's your gun, not mine Kookie!"or: Jungkook is an organized crime boss, Jimin is a double-agent working for Jungkook, and they're a grossly fluffy married couple when together. Save their friends.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm so excited to be posting my first work on here!
> 
> So, this is going to be a series of one-shots, with a couple of connected stories if that's where my inspiration takes me. I may be open to suggestions later on, but for now, I'm just gonna write whatever comes to mind.
> 
> Also, if you see any typos or mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them! I don't want to give out wrong information because I didn't catch it before I posed a chapter.
> 
> Now, without further ado......the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just to show what their dynamic is with each other.

Jungkook had just shut the door to his apartment when he put the back of his head on the door and sighed. He just enjoyed the moment of peace before the events of the day had come back to him, making him tense up.

It had been a rough day at work. His financial records were all out of whack from the night and had gotten mixed up with less legal documents, and that needed to be fixed immediately, otherwise there'd be legal trouble. A couple of random kids had tried and actually succeeded in stealing some of the cocaine and heroin he was planning on shipping to Busan that night. And of course, he hadn't eaten all day. That was normal for him, but today had been extra stressful, and food would have helped with the stress. Jeon Jungkook was not in the best of moods. Being one of the most feared crime bosses in all of Korea was anything but easy.

"Kookie, you're home!"

But one thing, or person, could always cheer him up.

Jungkook smiled and felt all the tension drain out of his body as soon as he saw his breathtaking husband running his way. His blonde hair freshly washed and fluffy and his face bare of any makeup, his husband was a sight to behold. Just before he slammed into Jungkook, he jumped and wrapped his legs around Jungkook's waist, Jungkook immediately wrapping his arms around his husband's middle.

"Hey Minnie. Sorry for making you wait."

Jimin lifted his face from Jungkook's hair and smiled so wide that Jungkook literally felt all his problems fade away. Jimin just had that effect on him. Even if everything went wrong at work, and his entire organization was crumbling in front of him, Jimin would hug him and tell him that everything would be okay, and Jungkook would believe it.

"It's fine, you're here now. Dinner got pretty cold, but I can warm it up real fast."

Jungkook nodded and slowly let Jimin down, kissed his nose, and let Jimin lead him to the kitchen. Being raised knowing you're going to lead an entire criminal organization when his dad retired or got killed, Jungkook never learned some basic skills, like how to cook. Luckily for him, Jimin knew how to cook anything he'd ever want.

"How was work? You seemed really tense when you walked in." Jimin placed the now warm food in front of his husband while walking around to give Jungkook a massage. He'd seen Jungkook tense from work before, since it comes with the territory of running a criminal organization.

"Somehow my financial records got all mixed up with some...less legal documents, so I needed to fix that right away, and them some punks managed to steal part of a shipment I was going to make tonight. And the fact that you're not around the base anymore for appearances sake, so that was just the icing on the cake." Jungkook looked up at Jimin's face and pouted, which made Jimin coo inside and peck his pouty husband's lips. Jungkook wasn't having it, and held Jimin's head in place to prolong the kiss, licking his way into Jimin's mouth. Jimin let out a quiet moan before pulling away, opening his eyes to see Jungkook smirking at him, definitely having heard his moan. Jimin blushed and pulled away, taking Jungkook's plate with him.

"Well, I'm not. You were the one that chose me to do this double-agent business with Exo, remember?" Exo was another well-known gang, that had just as much, if not a little more, power than Bts had. And while they had a truce of sorts, Jungkook didn't trust them as far as he could throw them, so he wanted to send someone in who would be able to do recon in case the agreement they had turned hostile.

Jungkook didn't want to send Jimin, but Chanyeol, one of the top members in Exo, had very brazenly shown his soft-spot for Jimin not knowing who exactly Jimin was...or who he was married to.

"I know, but can I take it back? I miss seeing you around the base." Jimin rolled his eyes and playfully glared at Jungkook.

"Oh please babe, you just miss seeing my ass in leather pants every day." Jungkook laughed while shaking his head. Jimin was feisty when he wanted to be.

"I mean, that was definitely a plus to having you there." Jimin laughed, going back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"I'm going to finish cleaning up the kitchen real fast, you can head up to bed if you want." Jungkook nodded at Jimin's words, but instead stayed in his seat and just stared at Jimin. But more like what he was wearing, since he just now noticed that Jimin was only wearing a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. But not just any t-shirt, _his t-shirt_.

Jungkook felt desire curl in his stomach. There hasn't been an opportunity for Jungkook and Jimin to spend some quality time together in about a month. And seeing his tiny husband drowning in his shirt did something to him. Jungkook slowly stood up from his seat and made his way towards Jimin, slotting himself behind him as he was cleaning. Jimin gasped and automatically stopped cleaning while molding his back to Jungkook's front.

"Jimin, sweetheart, it's been so long since we've been alone together. I wanna make the most of it..." Jungkook whispered in Jimin's ear before kissing a trail down Jimin's neck. Jimin leaned his head backwards, giving Jungkook more room on his neck. When Jungkook found Jimin's weak spot, he bit down on it lightly, causing Jimin to whimper and lean further into Jungkook.

"K-Kook, I have to go Exo early tomorrow... _aahh_..." Jimin was trying to protest, but Jungkook wasn't having any of it, sliding his hands under Jimin's shirt to squeeze his hips lightly.

"You'll be on time, don't worry, but I've missed you, missed your laugh, your presence...your body under mine...haven't you missed me too?" Jungkook started to nibble on Jimin's ear, making the smaller man moan. Jimin then turned around and jumped on Jungkook again, the taller man immediately catching him.

"If I'm even a minute late, I'm killing you tomorrow." Jimin said before kissing Jungkook passionately, Jungkook immediately responding. Their kissing continued as Jungkook made his way to the bedroom, his hands occasionally squeezing Jimin's ass, making him let out breathy moans every time he squeezed a little bit harder than normal.

"Oh, I don't doubt it sweetheart." Jungkook remarked as he opened and shut the door to their bedroom, where he was fully able to appreciate his husband's amazing body for most of the night.

 

* * *

 

  **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU JEON JUNGKOOK!"**

**"I'M SOR-OW, STOP HITTING ME AND GET READY OR YOU'LL ACTUALLY BE LATE!"**

Jimin was not happy.

After their...extensive reunion, Jungkook took care of Jimin, they made out for a little longer, then both promptly fell asleep. Not knowing that it was two in the morning.

Jimin had to be at Exo by 8:00, and it was currently 7:20. It takes him at least 20 minutes to get to Exo's base on a good day. And Jimin liked to present his best self, so he was pretty high maintenance when it came to his makeup.

Jimin was absolutely screwed no matter how he looked at the situation.

"Please tell me you at least left the outfit I had planned for today alone Kook. They told me not to be late, and now I can't even do my makeup all the way." Jimin was pouting, doing at most BB cream and brown eyeliner smudged on his lid and lower lash-line.

"Don't worry Minnie, your outfit is still hanging in the closet all neat and tidy...and...I want you to wear The Jacket today." Jimin's eyes lit up in surprise. 'The Jacket' was one of the last gifts Jungkook's dad gave to him before disappearing. No one knew if he was dead or in hiding, but he was definitely gone. For good.

"Kookie, you don't have to do that just because I got a little-" Jimin tried to protest but Jungkook held his hand up, showing he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"I want you to Jimin. I know what you're doing is dangerous, that being found out means sudden death for you. I believe in you one hundred percent, but I'd feel a little better knowing you had at least one piece of me with you. Since I can't physically be there all the time." Jungkook saw Jimin start to tear up, so he held him tightly as his husband tried to will his tears away.

The Jacket hadn't been worn once. It just hung in the closet for two years, the red leather a constant reminder that his dad was either in hiding...or dead. So for Jungkook to want Jimin to wear it for the first time as a reminder that Jungkook would always be there for him...it made Jimin emotional.

Jimin took a deep breath and slightly pulled away from Jungkook, just enough to look up and see his face. Jungkook smoothed his thumbs over Jimin's cheeks and softly kissed him.

"I love you..." Jungkook's voice softly trailed off as he watched Jimin smile.

"I love you too." Jimin looked back into Jungkook's eyes, feeling all the love he thought he'd already given just explode, a feeling of euphoria just emanating from the couple.

"I'd love to stay here with you just a little bit longer, but I have to hurry if I'm even going to attempt to make it on time." Jungkook sighed and released his husband to finish getting ready, when he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, have you seen the gun you got me a year after I took my dad's place? The gunmetal plated one that has the silver rose detailing." Everyone in the underworld knew of this particular gun. If Jungkook even held this gun in his hand when in someone's presence, you were as good as dead.

Such a sentimental story for such a feared weapon.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember what I did with it. I was too busy stripping you to notice." Jimin smirked at Jungkook who groaned in response, a replay of the night before happening in his head.

"Hurry up and get dressed before I drag you back to this bed sweetheart." Jimin just laughed as he put on The Jacket, already dressed in his black t-shirt and black leather pants. Jimin looked over to see Jungkook staring at him with a mix of awe and pain in his eyes. Jimin let out a soft whine from the back of his throat and quickly pressed a couple of kisses Jungkook's head before rushing out of the bedroom.

"I'll try to be home later tonight, the meeting is very important so I don't know what's gonna happen after, ok Kookie?" Jungkook just nodded, still staring at his husband as he left.

"Oh, your gun is in the bathroom!"

"Why the bathroom Minnie?!"

"I don't know, it's not in my holster 24/7, is it?!"

"You said yourself that you stripped me last night!"

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO LEAVE JUNGKOOK!"

**"BUT YOU STARTED THIS!"**

**"AND NOW I'M ENDING IT!"**

Jimin then slammed the door, and Jungkook threw his head back in laughter. His husband was a riot when feisty.


	2. Insecure/Jealous Jimin...also RIP Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook doesn't know how to handle himself, Taehyung tries to get revenge, and Jimin is an insecure/jealous bean. Also rip Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, um, wow......this was a lot later than I wanted it to be. I am so sorry! To make up for it, I'll update again tomorrow. As an apology. So, here you guys go, sorry again, please don't hate me too badly.

Jungkook wasn't sure what he did to deserve this.

He was just trying to negotiate with another powerful crime unit, Big Bang. They were the biggest crime unit out of everyone, they'd basically created the game. And Big Bang were on friendly neutral terms with almost everyone for the most part. They never participated in wars between other crime units because they had such an extensive web of friendships.

Which is why Jungkook was okay with going out in public to negotiate with them, because everyone negotiated with them.

What he was not okay with was strippers trying to come on to him just because he was in G-Dragon's presence.

G-Dragon and Taehyung, his right hand, were laughing at his misfortune. Jungkook looked like a constipated bunny with the woman all over him. And as funny as it was for Taehyung, watching the scantily clad woman flaunting her assets in front of Jungkook, one of the gayest men alive, they had originally come here for business.

"Jungkook, you might want to go back over the terms we agreed upon." Even though Jungkook wanted to kill Taehyung for laughing at him at the moment, he was grateful for at least some distraction from the woman still in his peripheral vision.

"Yes, you're right. So it's agreed that in three days time, we'll be able to send a shipment through your territory without fear of it being ransacked, as long as you can do the same through ours to Blackpink's territory, correct?" Jungkook looked at G-Dragon, who was now all business.

"That's correct. Everyone knows that 2ne1 has taken Blackpink under their wing, and anyone that 2ne1 protects, we protect. It just needs to be known more for others that may try something." Jungkook nodded his head and was about to agree to the terms, when the same lady from before decided that Jungkook needed a refill on his water...right then.

"Your water looks a little low, let me refill that for ya sweetie." The woman's overly sweet voice was starting to grate on Jungkook's nerves, but there was nothing he could do, since the woman had...stuck her breasts...in his face...while refilling his water. Jungkook didn't breathe for a good five seconds after she finally got out of his personal space, while G-Dragon and Taehyung literally looked like strawberries from trying to hold in their laughter.

"Well, do we have an agreement?" Jungkook sounded flustered, not the good kind, and looked like he was ready to leave and never come back. G-Dragon decided to have mercy on Jungkook, and shook his hand, so Jungkook and Taehyung could leave and go tell the others the good news.

"COME BACK SWEETIE! I'LL MISS YOU!" The same lady shouted as they were leaving the building, and this time Jungkook didn't have the courtesy to not roll his eyes, since she couldn't see his face anyway. Once the duo were a good distance away from the strip club, Taehyung fell on the floor laughing, while Jungkook just stared at his right hand with disdain.

"Gee, you didn't think to help me even a little bit back there? Some right hand you are." Taehyung laughed for a few more minutes before standing up, straightening out his suit, and talking, albeit a little out of breath.

"Kook, I love you and all that, you make my best friend extremely happy and I can't thank you enough every day...but that was priceless! Oh my god, that was better than any so-called comedy on TV right now." Jungkook rolled just rolled his eyes again.

"And I can't believe it's the same woman every time we come here! It's borderline creepy how badly she wants  to get in your pants Jungkook." Jungkook shook his head, because Taehyung wasn't wrong. Ever since the first time he came here with G-Dragon, that one lady had always tried to get in bed with Jungkook. And frankly, he was getting sick of it, seeing as this was the fifth or sixth time she's been invading an important meeting with another gang.

They kept walking, when Jungkook heard Taehyung tapping incessantly on his phone. When he saw Taehyung's phone screen, his eyes widened in shock and betrayal.

"YOU RECORDED THE WHOLE THING YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" Taehyung just nodded as a response, a smirk on his face, showing he wasn't sorry. At all.

"You bet your ass I did Jungkook! This is honestly such a good moment I caught on video, do you know who would love it?" Taehyung had an evil glint in his eye, and Jungkook immediately knew what it meant.

"Tae, don't you da-"

"Too late! Already sent it to my one true soul mate, your husband, ChimChim!"

Jungkook sighed.

"Why would you do this to me?" Taehyung smirked again.

"Next time you both come to see me, don't just make out the entire time. Payback's a bitch, bitch" Jungkook just sighed again.

He had no idea how Jimin would react to Taehyung's 'homemade comedy film.'

 

* * *

 

 "Jimin? Are you here?"

The house was stagnant. No lights were on, nothing was moving, there was just......total darkness and silence. Jungkook didn't know what to think. The house had never been this quiet.

"Jiminie? Baby?" Jungkook waited a minute for a response, before he took a step towards a kitchen, when all of a sudden Jungkook felt someone, or something, jump onto his back, as if they needed a piggy back ride to survive.

"OH WHAT THE FU-"

Suddenly, the lights in the living room turned on, and Jungkook turned to see Jimin, his adorable husband, wearing one of his oversized sweatshirts and a pair of gym shorts, with his face in the crook of Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook sighed again, knowing exactly why his husband wasn't saying anything. Jimin didn't get jealous very often, since Jungkook literally  turns into a pile of goo at the mention of his husband. But, if they haven't been able to spend quality time together for a period of time and someone just happens to catch Jungkook off guard, then Jimin becomes a jealous, clingy, pouty baby.

And while this was admittedly adorable, it drives Jungkook up the wall. Because his husband also refuses to speak a word to him.

"Sweetheart, you know you're all I see. No matter who is trying to get to me, no matter who you think is better than you, I don't care. You're all I see. You shine brightest in my eyes, you're my light. I. Love. You. And no one will ever change that, okay?" Jimin just nodded, and Jungkook felt like he got nowhere with what he just said...until he felt a wetness on his neck, where Jimin's face was buried.

Jungkook's heart broke a little bit. It has been a while since he's spent quality time with his husband. Jungkook already ate on the way home, and he guessed that Jimin also already ate, seeing as there was a dirty dish on the dining room table, so Jungkook moved to the couch and turned on the TV, hoping to just watch a movie with Jimin to try and help ease his tiny husband's feelings.

Jimin was sitting on Jungkook's lap, now facing the TV, with Jungkook not really sure if Jimin was paying attention to the movie on or not. To be fair, he wasn't paying attention, he was just staring at his husband. Jungkook started to stroke Jimin's hair, and occasionally kissed the back of his head somewhere close to the middle of the movie.

At some point after that, Jimin turned around and dug his face into Jungkook's neck again. But before Jungkook could ask Jimin if he was okay, he felt lips being pressed against the skin of his neck, so Jungkook leaned back and let Jimin do whatever he wanted. Throughout the rest of the movie, Jimin kept kissing Jungkook's neck, occasionally muttering _'Mine'_ and _'My Kookie.'_

When the credits started rolling, Jimin looked up and held Jungkook's face in his hands, just staring at him. Jungkook stared back, knowing Jimin needed the eye contact to help ground him a little bit.

_I'm sorry._

_It's okay, you're okay, we're okay._

_I should've talked to you about it when you came home._

_Well, you can't change the past. Don't worry about it._

_I've just missed you recently._

_That's my fault sweetheart. I should've come home, no matter how late/early it was. I'm sorry for being away for longer than necessary._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Jungkook then kissed Jimin's nose, and Jimin cracked a tiny smile. Jungkook was glad that he was able to make Jimin feel better.

"Let's go to bed darling, okay?"

"Okay. Love you Kookie."

"I love you too."

Jungkook then picked Jimin up, making Jimin squeal and Jungkook laugh at how easily startled Jimin could be sometimes. Once they arrived at their room, Jungkook threw Jimin on the bed, then jumped right on top of Jimin. Said man groaned, then pushed Jungkook off of him, and then cuddled up to his child of a husband.

"So, why did Tae think it was necessary to send that video of a slut pushing her boobs in your face and you doing nothing to stop it?" Jungkook looked at Jimin with a look of shock, but his face was expressionless. Jungkook gulped, knowing Taehyung was about to regret ever being born.

"Um, he said it was revenge for only making out the last time we were at his place...or something." Jimin just hummed, nodded, then cuddled back up to Jungkook.

"What are you planning, Jimin?"

"Don't worry about it Kookie...not yet anyway."

 

* * *

 

 "OH COME ON, CAN YOU GUYS NOT SUCK FACES FOR 5 MINUTES?!"

"Payback's a bitch, bitch."

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MY LINES ON ME JEON!"

"Next time, don't send me a video that ruins my entire mood when I could've been having fabulous reunion sex with my husband, TaeTae."

**"EW, THAT'S NASTY JIMIN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"**

**"YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF, TAETAE!"**

**"I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO UNSEE THE MENTAL IMAGE YOU PUT IN MY HEAD!"**

**"GOOD, SUFFER YOU HOE."**

Jungkook just laughed, squeezing his husband's hips.

He loved his adorable, spitfire husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEW MUSIC VIDEO DROPS IN TWO DAYS AND I. AM. NOT. PREPARED. AT ALL. NOT READY FOR DEATH Y'ALL.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chen-stans-are-the-best


	3. The Coffee Shop Fiasco...Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun all go out for coffee. Which goes about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd post another chapter today, and I meant it!!! Hope you guys enjoy!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are also super appreciated. To all the people that have commented and/or left kudos so far, thank you so much. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> Also my updating schedule will be a lot more consistent. I swear. It's summer, so I have plenty of time to write.

Jimin didn't know exactly what was going on anymore. All he wanted was a goddamn espresso, and he'd have been on his merry way back to the Exo base. But nope, life just couldn't be that simple today. Chanyeol just _had_ to come to the exact same coffee shop and want to talk about their lives and shit......then Baekhyun showed up 10 minutes later and forcefully put himself in between them at the already tiny table.

If Jimin didn't care about blowing his cover, he'd have already shoved his wedding ring in Chanyeol's face about ten times.

Now, Chanyeol was admittedly, a very nice guy. He was friendly, funny, and good-looking. Jimin would admit that, but dammit his heart belonged to Jungkook, and Chanyeol throwing himself in Jimin's general direction every time he was near was starting to get old, especially with Baekhyun's glare intensifying with every passing day.

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom. Can you guys save my seat?" Baekhyun stood up as he was talking, and walked with a little sway in his step, probably to show off his ass. Now Jimin will also admit that Baekhyun had a nice ass.

 _Nowhere near as nice as his ass though_.

"So Jimin, why this coffee shop? There is one closer to the base than this one." Jimin tensed up, but luckily Chanyeol was too busy trying not to burn his tongue on the still hot green tea he was drinking. He couldn't exactly tell Chanyeol that Jin owned this particular coffee shop to help with the money laundering. That'd go over well.

"Oh, I've been coming to this one for a pretty long time, the workers know exactly how I like my coffee, plus sometimes I get discounts. Not really willing to give that up simply for convenience. you know?" Chanyeol nodded, and Jimin let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't technically lied to Chanyeol. That's just one of the reasons he came here.

"I'm back! What did I miss?" Baekhyun immediately turned to Chanyeol, deliberately trying to not talk to Jimin. Jimin understood, for sure he did. Chanyeol, Baekhyun's crush of who knows how long, was very obviously interested in Jimin. Jimin actually liked Baekhyun, his eyeliner skills were top-notch, and his sass was a sight to behold. They could probably be really good friends.

If only Chanyeol could not be blind to Baekhyun's feelings for one goddamn minute.

"Oh shit, now I gotta go!" Chanyeol  literally ran to the bathroom as if the fate of the world depended on it. And as soon as the door was shut, Baekhyun turned to him with a predatory glint in his eyes. Jimin sighed in his head, this was too much.

"Listen here, Jimin. I know you know that Chanyeol likes you. It's obvious. He throws himself at the damn ground you walk on. But I'm telling you to _Back. Off._ I know he can't see it right now, but we'd be good together. So just stay out of my way, and we'll be fine. Capiche?" Jimin sighed.

"I'm not interested in Chanyeol like that." Baekhyun blinked.

"Wait, what? How can you not? He's funny, kind, compassionate, loyal, really good-looking, just...how?" Jimin wanted to laugh at the dumbfounded look on Baekhyun's face, but he was trying to build bridges, not burn a nonexistent one.

"I recently got out of a really bad relationship, so I'm just not...ready...for that level of intimacy. For now at least. Besides, I can clearly see you have the hots for Chanyeol, even if he is blind to your feelings. I'm not a lying snake-faced bitch that does that." Baekhyun snorted at that, and Jimin had an internal party.

Finally the glares would stop. Baekhyun was good a glaring.

"Okay, that was funny. Not gonna lie. But...you promise you're not interested?" Baekhyun looked at Jimin with a certain air of guarded insecurity, as if waiting for Jimin to laugh in his face and tell him the exact opposite. Jimin felt a little sorry for Baekhyun. Pining sucked.

"Yes, I promise. Don't worry Baekhyun." Baekhyun then let out a sigh of relief, and both men felt a little lighter.

Then Chanyeol came back. Right as Yoongi and Jungkook walked into the coffee shop.

Jimin nearly spit out his espresso.

"What the fuck are Bts members doing here?!" Chanyeol looked enraged, and Jimin needed to remind himself to look into that. As far as he knew, they hadn't done anything particularly bad to Exo, even when they were at odds with each other.

"It's a coffee shop Chanyeol. You can't expect to just avoid other gangs in public, especially on neutral territory." Baekhyun sighed, also looking at the two Bts members with rage, it was just more concealed. Jimin sighed, he had some research to do.

"Well, they can leave. Cause I'm not." Just as Chanyeol was about to storm over there, Jimin and Baekhyun both look alarmed and grabbed on arm to try and restrain him.

"Chanyeol, no! We're in the middle of a truce with Bts! Do you know how bad it would look if we started a fight with them, on neutral territory no less?! Don't be rash, just sit down." Chanyeol felt all the rage sink out of him at that, and sat down very noisily in his seat. Both Baekhyun and Jimin flinched, and sat down while looking at each other, a nervous air now surrounding the trio.

"Are you guys almost done with your drinks? It might be best to leave if they're gonna stay." Jimin asked, and saw both Baekhyun and Chanyeol nod. Chanyeol then stood up and briskly walked out of the coffee shop, Baekhyun and Jimin not that far behind.

"I know I joined after the war between you two, but from what I've heard, nothing too bad happened...I think. Is there something I don't know?" Baekhyun sighed.

"It's total speculation at this point, we have no substantial, concrete evidence, but...let's just say something happened. Something really bad. And we don't know of anyone else that could've done it except Bts. It happened during the war, so it makes sense." Once Baekhyun finished vaguely explaining what happened, he ran to Chanyeol who was a ways ahead and wrapped an arm around his waist. Chanyeol then wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders.

Jimin stayed behind, thinking. His mission may have just gotten more complicated

 

* * *

 

 It was nightfall, and even though Jungkook still wasn't home at 11:25, Jimin barely noticed. He was going through all the records Bts had on the war between them and Exo, trying to find any proof of _something big_ happening. Something worthy of the rage that Exo held towards Bts.

He was coming up with nothing, and Jimin was starting to become frustrated.

Thirty minutes later, Jimin still had nothing, his eyes were burning, and Jimin was ready to throw his laptop across the room.

 _"Stupid useless piece of shit, you don't deserve to be called a computer..too many fucking games, why did I download this many..."_ Jimin was quietly muttering to himself, slowly losing his mind when Jungkoo walked through the door.

"Hey sweetheart, what's going on?" Jungkook slowly moved towards Jimin, and seeing that his husband was stressed, started running his hand through his hair. Jimin almost immediately relaxed and leaned into Jungkook's hand.

"Just looking through our records of the war we had with Exo. Do you remember how Chanyeol reacted to you and Yoongi walking into the coffee shop?" Jungkook's brows furrowed for a minute, then he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, he looked ready to take us both on. Luckily Yoongi had a knife in case that actually happened."

"Kook, that was neutral territory we were on. Don't encourage the other's violent behaviour, especially in the middle of a truce."

"Fiiiiiiiine. You're no fun."

"Maybe, but at least I won't be the reason another war happens."

"Stop being reasonable Minnie. It's making me sound like an idiot."

"You are an idiot, but you're _my idiot, Kookie._ "

"Stop whispering like that, it's very seductive and you're trying to tell me something important."

"Whose no fun now?" Jungkook rolled his eyes, then looked at Jimin to keep explaining his original point.

"Okay, well apparently, something really bad happened to Exo during the war. Something I don't know, but whatever happened, it stuck with them. They don't know if we actually committed what they think we committed, but they can't think of anyone else that would do...whatever happened to them. The fact that we were already at war with them doesn't help." Jungkook's brows furrowed again, thinking really hard.

"I'll have to ask Namjoon later tomorrow about this. I don't remember doing anything too heinous to them, but then again a lot was going on with my dad disappearing, and you starting to try and integrate into Exo which just heightened my stress, and the war all at the same time. So I might have missed some stuff." Jimin giggled and stood up from the couch then went to hug Jungkook.

Jungkook sighed and wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist, both men just allowing themselves to quietly enjoy each other's company. Jimin started to run his hands up and down Jungkook's back while Jungkook kept running a hand through Jimin's hair.

Once Jimin felt more relaxed, he pulled away and looked into Jungkook's eyes, both men content to just stare at each other.

Jungkook slowly leaned in and kissed Jimin slowly, Jimin happily kissing back. Neither of them felt the need to deepen the kiss, both just content to keep things slow and somewhat innocent, and enjoy each other's presence.

Jungkook slowly broke the kiss, but kept pecking Jimin's lips, making him giggle even more. Jungkook was a lovable goofball, and he felt so lucky that Jungkook fell in love with him and not someone else.

"We'll figure it out, but for now let's just go to bed, okay darling?" Jimin melted, he loved the many nicknames Jungkook gave him.

"Okay love." Jungkook grinned and kissed Jimin's nose.

"I love you Minnie."

"I love you too Kookie......oh, your fly was down the entire time by the way.

**"WELL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME JIMIN?!"**

"Because it was funny."

"Oh my god you're gonna be the death of me, I swear."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way!" Jimin kissed Jungkook on the cheek and skipped to their bedroom, Jungkook shaking his head with a smile on his face.

He really wouldn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fake Love music video drops tomorrow...... and then the very first live performance not even two days later. Someone save me I'm not ready for death.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chen-stans-are-the-best

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my first story!


End file.
